Christmas Wishes
by lucky-starz06
Summary: It's Christmas vacation in Pickford. Basically, Phil and Keely spend it together. At this time of year, something romantic is bound to happen. COMPLETE
1. Vacation Begins

All right, it's official! I am totally jealous of all these great POTF fics. So I decided to right one of my own. Now, it probably won't be as good as some of the others so bear with me. So now for your entertainment, I would like to present: Christmas Wishes. Lights, camera, ACTION!

Phil Diffy and his best friend Keely Teslow were in their last period history class. The class was boring, as usual, but today it was even worse because all the students were anxious. As soon as the bell rang, Christmas vacation would begin.

"This is a total waste of my time!", Phil whispered to Keely as the class droned on. "I don't need to learn about history. I've LIVED it! Time machines do contain the past, ya know..."

"Yeah, well as long as you're stuck here and keeping the secret that you're from the future you'll pretty much have to deal with it." Keely responded, grinning.

They both peered at the clock on the classroom wall. It read 2:50.

"I can't wait for Christmas vacation to start! I love Christmas. It's my favorite time of year." Keely told him excitedly. "What do you plan on doing?"

"Nothing, really. Except the usual, that is." he whispered back.

"By the usual you mean the same as what you did last year, right? I mean, this is only your second year here. And I'm sure Christmas in the future is different from today." Keely said.

"No, believe it or not it's pretty much the same." Phil responded.

A/N: If there is a POTF Christmas episode that demolishes this theory, I have not seen it. So please accept my apology LoL

"Hmmm... interesting. I figured it would be really different."

As Keely was finishing her sentence, the bell finally rang. The two friends headed out the classroom door and to their lockers.

Keely was grinning from ear to ear as she unpacked all her textbooks from her backpack and put them in her locker.

"Just two more things I love about Christmas vacation. No having to carry a heavy backpack AND no homework."

Phil nodded. "That makes two of us. Hey, want to hang out at my house for the afternoon? You know, just to kick off the vacation."

"Sure. I don't figure my mom will mind. I just need to call her when we get there."

When they reached the Diffy home, Keely quickly called her mom.

"It's okay if you stay, nugget, just be home by dinnertime."

"Sure thing, mom. Love you."

"Love you too, dear."

They hung up.

"So, Keel what do you want for Christmas?" Phil asked her.

She shrugged. "Some clothes, maybe a DVD or two... nothing major. What about you?"

"Anything anyone gets me is fine with me." he assured her.

Phil's answer wasn't exactly what she'd been hoping for. She'd been racking her brain for a couple of weeks now on something she could get him, but nothing came to mind. Nothing that didn't seem extremeley lame, anyway. He was from the future. His house was loaded with awesome gadgets and gizmos. Nothing she had thought of seemed special enough. Not for Phil...

"So, wanna play some video games?" he asked.

"You're on!" she exclaimed.

_ZAP! BLAST! POW!_

Keely's figure had just demolished Phil's in about 5 minutes.

"Take that..." she threatened.

"Yeah, yeah pure luck!" Phil concluded. He smiled punched her playfully on the arm.

Keely's heart melted. _I love his smile._ she thought. _And his laugh and his personality and the fact that he's adorable... OH WHO AM I KIDDING? I love everything about him..._

"Keel?" Phil broke in, snapping her out of it.

"Uh... yea.." she answered, shaking her head. "I-I-I have to get home. It's almost time for dinner."

Phil half-smiled. "All right."

They got up and he walked her to the door.

"So, you're coming over again tomorrow, right? I mean, what's Christmas vacation without your best friend?"

"I'll be here." she assured him.

Phil nodded. "Can't wait. See you then!"

"See you then" she repeated. _You have no idea how much I'm looking forward to it._

There you have it! The first chapter. I know it's short, but I'll try and make the next chapter longer. R & R so I can know what you think. Thanks!


	2. Thoughts Of Keely

Before I start my next chapter I would like to thank all my reviewers. I honestly didn't expect to get this many on the first chapter. Obviously, POTF is more popular than School Of Rock.

SkyHighFanaticandAlyandAjfanactic: Thanks for you're review. Just so you know, I'm a huge fan of Aly & AJ, too! I haven't seen Sky High yet but I want to.

Pheely4everfan: I'm very greatful for your review! I will try my hardest to download that episode, too. POTF rocks!

Secret Identity: Thanks for telling me about the trees. I hope you've enjoyed this so far. Thanks for your review.

MaxThieriotandPheelyLover: I'm so glad you like it! I really appreciate your review.

Evilhappybunyalm22: I'm glad you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading it cause I know it was short, but now you get more. YAY!

Hephzibah: Your review truly made me laugh! I can tell you're going to be one of my favorites. I really appreciate it and I'm glad you like it.

All right now that I've thanked you, you all get a cookie! hands a cookie to reviewers

Time for chapter two. And since I forgot it in the last chapter... Disclaimer: I do not own POTF, though I wish I owned Ricky Ullman. Who can resist that face? Anywhoo, on with the show!

Phil waved goodbye as he watched Keely head home. She hadn't even been gone one minute and he missed her like crazy already. He felt like a mess every second he was without her.

(A/N: Just want to say that reminds me of the song "I Caught Fire In Your Eyes by The Used!)

He didn't think there was one thing he didn't love about her. Her laugh, her beauty, her remarkable way to cheer him up whenever he was down... the list went on and on. He was still standing at the door thinking these things when he was snapped back to reality.

"Awww... does Phil miss little Ms. Perfect already?" Pim teased. She rolled her eyes. "It's amazing to me how you two are so blind when it comes to each other's feelings."

"What are you talking about?" Phil asked her, annoyed.

"If you can't figure it out yourself, you don't deserve to know." she answered. Then she walked away, much to Phil's relief.

He went to his room and let out a huge sigh. _I really, really want to tell her how I feel. But if I did I'm not sure I could take it if she didn't feel the same way. She probably doesn't and if that's the case it would completely destroy the friendship. No way I want that to happen. Keely's friendship means the world to me. **She **means the world to me..._

By this time, he was very frustrated and began hitting his head on the side of the bedroom wall.

_Why? Why? Why?_ he kept thinking. He stopped, but not before giving himself a slight headache.

_I should sleep on it._ he finally decided. It was early, but he didn't care. He put on pajamas and hopped into bed. _The sooner I go to sleep, the sooner tomorrow will be here. The sooner tomorrow comes, the sooner I get to see Keely. _he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

Phil awoke the next morning feeling much better. Well, as good as you can get when you're in love with your best friend. He ate breakfast, got dressed, and started watching TV. He was just getting into a particular show when the phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Good morning, sunshine!" a happy voice chirped on the other end.

He smiled. "Morning, Keely."

"Just called to tell you I'll be over in a little bit. Just as soon as mom finishes cooking breakfast and I eat."

"Alright. I'll see you when you get here."

"Bye Phil. Love you!" she told him.

His eyes lit up and his smile got even bigger.

"Love you too, Keel. Bye."

As they hung up the phone, Phil wasn't the only one smiling anymore.

Okay I know this is another VERY short chapter but I PROMISE I'm going to update soon. With the way the next chapter starts I thought this would be a good ending. Review please:)


	3. Oh What Fun In More Ways Than One

Wow! I'm loving the reviews, guys. Keep 'em coming! I'd like to thank these reviewers:

Secret Identity: Thanks for your second review! Since you reviewed last time, instead of a cookie... you get a special writing pen! -LoL- may it bring you luck with all your fanfics.

BrOwnEyedCutie112092: I appreciate your review. Since this is your first time reviewing, you get a cookie! I'm glad you're enjoying it.

be234therz: Thanks so much for your review. It means alot to me. I'm glad you think it's cute. Since you reviewed, you get a cookie!

evilhappybunyalym22: Please don't die! I'm updating as fast as I can! Haha, since this is your second review you get a special writing pen. May it bring you lots of luck with your writing!

Friendsfreak5604: I'm so glad you are enjoying it so far. Thanks for your review, and I will do my best to save POTF! You get a cookie...

Hephzibah: Another hilarious review. Please keep them coming! I love long reviews. Since this is your second, you get a special writing pen. May it bring you luck in whatever you choose to write!

Citygrl0912: Glad you love it! I really appreciate the review. You get a cookie!

PHILandKEELY: Girl, thanks so much for your review! I LOVE talking to you on the internet. I feel as if we've bonded. Keep reading, and for the review you get a cookie!

Strawberry Shortcake123: Thanks for your review! I appreciate it. You get a cookie.

Now for Chapter 3.

Keely entered the Diffy household later that day to find the living room floor covered in Christmas decorations, and who knows what else. There was also a huge pine tree in the corner of the room. The whole family was in the living room.

"Hey, Keely. We're just about to decorate the Christmas tree. Want to help?" Phil asked her.

"Oh... no. That's okay. I didn't realize you guys were getting ready for the holidays. This looks more like a family thing. I wouldn't want to intrude."

Barb looked at Keely and walked over to her. She placed a hand on her shoulder and said softly "Keely, you know you're like family to us. Of course you can help."

"No, really. It's okay. I wouldn't feel right."

Lloyd smiled at her. "We wouldn't have it any other way... I won't take no for an answer." he told her stubbornly.

Keely glanced at Pim with a look in her eyes that seemed to say "Is it alright with you?"

Pim sighed and waved her over. "Come on Blondie. I don't mind." She tried to keep a straight face but ended up grinning anyway.

Keely smiled back. "Well, if you're all sure..."

For the next couple of hours, they covered the tree in lights, ornaments, and tinsel. All the while, singing Christmas carols.

"Dashing through the snow..." sang Lloyd.

"In a one horse open sleigh..." continued Barb.

"Over the hills we go..." bellowed Phil.

"Laughing all the way", Keely chorused.

"HA HA HA!" exclaimed Pim.

When all the decorating was done, Pim glanced out the window. She gasped.

"Oh, my gosh! You guys, look!" she yelled, pointing out the window.

Phil's jaw dropped.

Keely's eyes got big. "It's... it's..." she stammered.

"It's snowing!" Phil finished for her.

A/N: I kinda got the snowing idea from PHILandKEELY. That and the fact that it snowed here JUST A LITTLE the other day.

"Well, what are we doing by just staring at it?", Pim asked them. "We should be PLAYING in it!"

Phil looked at Keely and smiled. "She's right for once, ya know..."

Keely nodded. "I couldn't agree more! Let's do it."

Before they could rush to get bundled up, Curtis entered the room. He seemed surprised to see white flakes falling outside the window.

"What is white stuff falling outside?" he asked.

"That's snow. It forms when it gets really cold out, and rain freezes." Phil explained.

"Very pretty." Curtis told him.

"Yes. Pim, Keely, and I are going to go outside and play."

Curtis frowned. He felt a bit left out. "Curtis play?" he questioned sadly.

Phil and Keely automatically felt terrible. Even Pim looked a little guilty, and that was saying quite a bit.

"Of course you can." Phil told him.

They all rushed and bundled up. Keely already had a pretty heavy jacket and warm clothes, so she just borrowed a pair of gloves. Everyone else had everything they needed right there.

"Brrrr! Curtis cold!" he shivered as he stepped outside.

Everyone laughed. "Yes, it is very cold." Keely agreed.

First they made snow angels. Then they made a snowman. Pim got an idea and grinned mischievously.

"We, Pim Diffy and Curtis, challenge you, Phil Diffy and Little Ms. Sunshine (she stuck her tongue out playfully as she said this) to the ulitmate snowball fight. Are you brave enough to accept it?"

Phil scoffed. "You're the one who should be afraid... of course we accept!"

They went to separate sides of the yard. Pim quickly explained the rules to Curtis.

"You take the snow and make a ball. Then, when we're all ready, you try and hit Phil or Keely with the snowballs."

Curtis nodded to show he understood. He did seem a little worried however.. "Snow hurt Phil Keely?" he asked.

Pim snickered. "No it won't hurt them. Just get them a little wet!"

Both teams made plenty of snowballs.

"Ready?" Keely finally called across the yard.

"I was born ready, Blondie!" Pim retorted back. "Ready... set... GO!"

Pim tried to hit Keely with a snowball, but she ran behind a tree before it was able to hit her. Meanwhile, Curtis was running toward Phil, and ht him directly on the shoulder.

"I saw that! One point for us!" Pim cried.

While she was yelling, Keely came out from behind the tree and hit Pim directly in the face.

"Now we're even!"

The game continued for quite some time. They ran until they were out of breath, and laughed until their stomachs hurt.

"Curtis love snow. Fun!" he smiled when the game was over.

"It sure is." other three said in unison.

Final Score--- Team Phil: 37 Team Pim: 40

Well, that's Chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed it. It was way fun to write! Sorry there wasn't any Pheely in this chapter. I'll make up for it later, though I promise! I let team Pim win cause I just wanted a change. Don't worry team Phil didn't lose by much. Read and review, please:)


	4. Marshmallow Mania

Thanks to all who reviewed. I commented to all instead of posting it in this chapter. It just takes up alot of space. Anyway, here's eagerly awaited CHAPTER 4!

Phil and Keely were in his room after the snowball fight. They couldn't stop laughing about the whole thing. Pim and Curtis were so tired from it, they were both napping.

"Talk about fun... we hardly ever get snow!" Keely said happily.

"I know. It was a blast." Phil agreed.

"I think the one who had the most fun was Curtis... poor guy was totally confused!"

Phil nodded. "Yeah, but he definetley had fun."

Keely grinned. Phil stared at her for a moment, wishing that smile would last forever. It was such a beautiful smile... . When she finally stopped grinning, he snapped out of his trance.

So...um, would you like some hot cocoa?"

"Sure... sounds good." Keely answered.

They went into the kitchen and began heating the milk. Then they added the mix.

"Hey, Keel do you want some marsh-", Phil began while turning around.

He was interrupted by Keely stuffing two huge marshmallows into his mouth.

"Good enough answer for you?"

"Vhy jid vou vo vat?", he mumbled through a mouthful of marshmallow.

Keely began laughing hysterically. "To hear... you talk... like that!" she cried, clutching her stomach and trying to catch her breath.

Phil chewed the marshmallows and swallowed. "It wasn't that funny. Besides, you know this means payback, right?"

Keely continued chucking. "Oh, yes it was that funny! You looked like a chipmunk. But a very cute chipmunk. And as for payback, that was so worth it!

"Oh, yeah? We'll just see about that."

They finished making the hot chocolate and went into the living room to drink it.

"So, what do you want to do tomorrow?", Phil questioned, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

Keely's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh my gosh! Didn't I tell you? Tia's visiting. Her, Via, and I are supposed to go Christmas shopping tomorrow."

"Oh...", Phil stated glumly.

Keely frowned. He sounded disappointed. "Phil, I'm really sorry. I can't believe I forgot to tell you!"

"No, it's okay. I understand." he assured her. "I mean, you hardly ever get to see Tia anymore."

"I'd invite you to come, but I know you're not really into shopping." Keely trailed off.

"Well, you guys probably need some girl time anyway. I'll be alright. I promise."

Keely smiled, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks, Phil. Tell you what... if there's time I'll try and see if I can make it tomorrow. How does that sound?"

There was the grin again... Phil couldn't help but smile back. "It sounds great. Hey, I'm going to go get more cocoa. You want some?"

"No thanks. I'm fine."

"Okay, be right back."

Keely nodded.

When he entered the living room again, he had one hand behind his back.

"What's that?", Keely asked suspiciously.

"A surprise." he answered simply.

"Ohhh!" Kelly shouted happily. "I love surprises!"

She instantly got excited. Maybe it was something very special... like an _I love you _kind of special.

"Close your eyes.." Phil commanded playfully. Keely did as she was told.

The next thing she knew a sweet smelling gooey substance was being put onto her nose. It was also warm. Keely opened her eyes. A melted marshmallow!

"So, how do you like payback?" Phil teased. He began laughing as she had before and pointing at her nose. "You look so cute!"

"How did you melt it?" Keely asked.

"Microwave..."

"Phil Diffy, I'm going to get you!" she shouted, and began chasing him around the house.

When he was out of breath, he grabbed her gently by the shoulders and wiped the marshmallow of her nose. He licked it off his finger.

"Not bad..." he commented. "Very sweet..." _Just like the girl of whose nose it was on._

Keely couldn't help but laugh. "What am I going to do with you?" she wondered aloud.

Phil frowned. "All right. Punish me if you must."

She shook her head and gave him a hug. "I couldn't be so cruel. I'll just have to make sure to keep a better eye on you."

Phil returned the hug. That actually didn't sound half bad.

'Kay, kinda short but longer than the other chapters I think. Hope you liked it! I'll update again as soon as I can.


	5. Meet You At The Mall

Really appreciate all the reviewers. Didn't feel like responding. Blech... anyway it doesn't matter how many times you've reviewed. If you reviewed this time you get a candy cane. Merry Christmas. Time for Chapter 5...

_The two friends were sitting on Phil's couch later that day, still talking and laughing. Suddenly Phil turned toward Keely._

_"I have something I need to tell you." he said nervously._

_"What?" Keely asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"I-I-I love you, Keely." he blurted. Then he leaned in to kiss her..._

**BUZZ! BUZZ BUZZ! **Keely's alarm clock blared in her ear. _Stupid clock..._ the thought, leaning over lazily to give it a nice whack. Then she smiled, remembering the dream. This made her despise the clock even more. Then she remembered something else... It was shopping day with Tia and Via!

She quickly hopped out of bed and began to get ready. She took a shower. After the shower and drying her hair, she went to her closet.

_What to wear? _she thought. She finally decided on a brown shirt with a monkey face on it that read YOU'LL GET NOTHING AND LIKE IT and a pair of blue jeans with rhinestones down the sides. _Not bad..._ she thought.

Just as she was putting on her black and white converse, the phone rang. She ran to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Ahhh! I so cannot wait to see you!" a voice yelled from the other end. It was Tia.

Keely squealed too. "I know! I've missed you so much. When will you be here?"

"In fifteen minutes. About 11:30, just like we planned." she answered.

"Okay, I should be ready by then and Via's mom is dropping her off, too."

"See you then!" Tia said.

"Can't wait! Bye" she replied. They hung up.

She went to put on make up and add the finishing touches to her ensemble. It wasn't too long before the doorbell rang.

"Hey, how's it going?" Via asked in her thick British accent when Keely opened the door.

"Good." Keely responded brightly while giving her a hug. "You?"

"Same. It's been a bit boring latley so I'm glad we're doing this whole shopping thing. I need a break from the house."

"Shopping... what a beautiful word." Keely stated dreamily.

The two chatted and caught up until the doorbell rang once again. Keely flung it open to reveal Tia.

"Ahhh!" they screamed, holding each others hands and jumping up and down.. Via seemed a bit confused by this but decided to join in. However, she was a bit more unenthusiastic.

When the jumping and screaming stopped, Keely introduced them.

"Via, this is Tia. Tia, this is Via."

Via smiled and shook her hand. "It's very nice to meet you. Keely's told me alot about you. Obviously you two are close."

Tia grinned back. "Yes, we are close. And it's very nice to meet you as well. And your name came up several times in Keely's "Best Friend" book."

Via laughed.

Keely clapped happily. "See? I knew you two would be fast friends! How great is this?" she put an arm around both their shoulders. "A day of shopping with my two best friends in the whole entire world. Not excluding Phil of course.."

Via and Tia rolled their eyes. "Of course" they said at the same time.

"We'll just say you two are my best girlfriends. Phil's my best guy friend."

"Keely, are you girls ready to go?", her mom called from the other room.

"Yeah, we're ready when you are."

They all loaded up in the car and headed for the mall. They sang songs and listened to music the whole way.

"I'll pick you up in a couple of hours." Mandy informed her daughter when they got there.

"Two hours? Mom, you know me! That's not enough time to shop!", Keely joked.

"Two hours." Mandy repeated.

Keely smirked. "Sure thing."

They went into Dillard's first.

"Oh, I love this!" Keely cried, picking up a velvet green dress. It had thin straps and flared slightly at the bottom.

"It would look great on you." Via assured her. "You should get it."

"We're supposed to be buying presents for other people. Not ourselves." Keely said skeptically.

"Fine! I'll get it for you." Via nodded.

Keely gasped. "I couldn't let you! It's really expensive."

"I insist. A dress that would look that amazing on you has to be added to your wardrobe."

Keely opened her mouth to object, and Via put up her hand. "It doesn't matter what you say. I'm getting it for you."

Keely gave her friend a huge hug as they left the store. "Thank you so much." she said thankfully.

"It's no biggie. I mean, come on, it's Christmas!" Via clarified.

_I'm going to have to get her something really special._ Keely thought.

They went to Fye next. She bought Tia a DVD she'd been wanting and a CD for Via. After she bought the dress, Keely didn't think it seemed special enough but Via assured her that it was what she really wanted.

In the jewelry section Tia bought some necklaces for the three of them. They had dolphins and in the middle was a different colored stone for each one: pink, purple, and blue. They said BEST FRIENDS FOREVER.

Via didn't really know Tia that well, so she just gave her some money to get whatever she might like.

With their gifts for each other off the list, they decided to shop for others. Keely got her mom a book she knew she would like. She got some cologne for Mr. Diffy and a cosmetics case for Mrs. Diffy. Pim... what should she get Pim? She spotted a book: How To Rule The World 101. Perfect! Now came the hard part. Phil... Keely still had no idea what to buy him.

"Keely, will you hurry up?" Tia asked, exasperated. She looked tired and was dragging her feet. She checked her watch. "Besides, you're mom's going to be here any minute."

She sighed. "I still have one more present I need to get, though!"

Via wiggled her eyebrows knowingly. "Phil, huh? Nothing seem special for him yet?"

"How did you know?"

"Oh, come on!" Tia joined in. "It's so obvious you like him." Via nodded in agreement.

"Okay, okay. I'm crazy about him." Keely admitted. "I just... don't see anything that's calling out to me."

Tia shrugged. "Money always works."

"I guess. I'm running out of options and Christmas is in two days.", Keely said sadly. She was the one to check her watch this time. "Money will have to work! My mom should be here."

She walked out of the store with her two friends, hoping that Phil wouldn't care much about his present.


	6. Christmas Eve Plans

Okay now normally I wouldn't update so soon but since I'm not going to be here for a couple of days I figured I should. Thanks so much to all who reviewed!

Keely walked in the house and dropped her shopping bags, exhausted. Her, Tia, and Via had hung out a little while after that so she was really tired. She glanced at the clock. It was almost nine.

_Mom would never let me go see Phil right now. Besides, I'm not sure I could make it myself. Guess I'll just have to call him._

She picked up her shopping bags and lugged them to her room. Then she picked up the phone and dialed Phil's number. Unfourtunatley for her, Pim was the one who answered the phone.

"Hello?", she answered.

"Um, hey is Phil there?"

"Yeah, hold on. Phil, IT'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND!", Pim yelled at the top of her lungs.

_Now just what did she mean by that?_ wondered Keely. She could hear Phil say "Shut up Pim" as he answered the phone.

"Hey Keel." he greeted her. "Don't mind Pim, you know how she can be."

"Yeah, no that's okay. It...uh... sounded kinda nice." she assured him, smiling into the receiver.

Now Phil was the one who was confused. He decided to ignore it, though.

"Anyway...", Keely continued "I'm sorry I didn't get to stop by today. I really did want to see you."

"It's no big deal. Did you have fun?"

"A blast!" she gushed. "It was so great seeing Tia again. She and Via became friends fast, just like I predicted."

"Cool... so, um, you will be able to come over tomorrow, right?" he questioned hopefully.

"Yeah. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking we could watch a Christmas movie. I've really got alot of holiday spirit this year."

"Sounds good."

"Great. So I'll see you tomorrow. Christmas Eve.. how exciting!" he exclaimed.

Keely laughed. She loved how Christmas made Phil act even more like a little kid sometimes. "Yeah. This time of year is really great. There's only one thing that could make it perfect."

"What's that?"

"Well, it's kind of my little secret. I'll be sure and let you know if it happens, though."

Phil shrugged even though he knew Keely couldn't see him. "Okay, sure. If you say so. Anyway, I should go. See you tomorrow!"

"Okay. See you then. Love you." Keely responded.

"Love you, too." he answered back. As he hung up the phone, he wondered if she said that to everyone she talked to.

The next day was alot of fun. They spent the whole afternoon watching Christmas movies. How The Grinch Stole Christmas, I'll Be Home For Christmas, Elf, The Santa Claus, The Santa Claus 2. The list went on and on.

"Wow, I never realized they had so many Christmas movies." Phil commented as he removed the DVD they'd just been watching from the player.

"Yeah, neither did I." Keely answered.

"All we're doing is watching movies, but this really has been a great Christmas Eve." Phil smiled.

"Mmm-hmm. It really has." she agreed.

Neither one wanted to admit it was only because they were spending time with each other.

Sorry if there were any typos. I wrote it in kind of a hurry. Nevertheless, hope you liked it! I think the next chapter will be the last. I'll try and post it when I get back! That will be on Christmas day. In the meantime, just keep reading!


	7. Perfect Presents

Guys, I am so so sorry I haven't updated lately. Well, at least I kept you all in suspense. Haha! Well, wait no more: here it is. The 7th and final chapter.

_Just admit it... you look hot. _Keely told herself, standing in front of her full-length mirror. She and her mother were just about to go to Phil's house for Christmas dinner and to open gifts. She was wearing the green velvet dress that Via had bought for her.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" she called.

Her mom's head appeared in the doorway.

"You about ready?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I just need to put on my make-up. Then I will be."

"All right. I'm ready when you are." Mandy told her.

Keely nodded and grabbed her make-up bag. Powder first, then eyeliner.. mascara... eye shadow... blush, and last but not least, lip-gloss. She rushed downstairs.

Her mom was sitting on the couch, waiting patiently.

"Ready!" her daughter grinned.

"Nugget, you look simply beautiful.", she commented.

_That's what I was hoping for. _Keely thought happily. They headed out the door and into the car. Keely put a CD in and began to sing along to the familiar words.

_Every time you're near baby_

_I get kind of crazy in my head for you_

_I don't know what to do_

_And oh baby I get kinda shaky when they mention you_

_I just loose my cool_

_My friends tell me _

_Something has come over me _

_And I think I know what it is_

_I think I'm in love_

_Boy, I think that I'm in love with you_

_I've been doing silly things when it comes to you..._

Of course, the song made her think of Phil. It was true. All of her friends could tell the crush was obvious. Not to mention she had done some pretty crazy things around him since they'd met.

The song was just ending as her mom pulled into the Diffy's driveway. When they entered the house, both were greeted with the usual hugs and hellos. Phil froze when he saw Keely, however.

"Wow... you look..." he stammered, trying to find the words. "Absolutley breath-taking."

Keely wanted to give him a huge kiss right then and there. But, of course, she knew she couldn't do that without feeling totally humiliated. So instead, she blushed slightly and thanked him.

"You look very handsome yourself." she complimented, thinking that the black turtle neck and beige khakis looked completely adorable on him.

They were both knocked out of their trances as Lloyd spoke.

"Well, shall we eat?" he asked.

Everyone nodded. They all talked and laughed over turkey, ham, stuffing, mashed potatoes, green bean casserole, rolls, and many other delicious foods. After the main course was done, it was time for desert: pumpkin pie.

"Wow, I'm stuffed." Pim complained, clutching her stomach when they all had finished.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

A grin crossed Pim's face. "Time for presents?" she asked hopefully.

All the adults nodded.

"Oh, I love this!", Barb cried as she opened Keely's cosmetics case.

"And thanks for the cologne." Lloyd told her.

"No problem." Keely grinned. "I'm glad you like them."

"I really appreciate the sapphire earrings, Lloyd and Barb. They're stunning." Mandy told them.

"Thank you for paints, Mandy. Curtis love art." Curtis said after opening one of his presents. Barb and Lloyd looked a little worried, though. Curtis rolled his eyes.

"And Curtis will not make a mess." he promised. They nodded.

Pim was just opening her present from Keely. She grinned from ear to ear when she saw what it was. "Oh, this is so awesome! I'll probably have it finished by tonight. Thanks, Keely." Then she remembered something.

"Um, can I see you in the kitchen for a second?" Pim asked her.

Keely got a puzzled look on her face. "Sure, I guess." she said slowly.

They walked into the kitchen.

"I got you something, too." She pulled out a present from behind her back.

"Aww! Thanks, you didn't have to do that!"

"I wanted to." she assured her.

Keely opened the gift. Inside a gorgeous silver picture frame was a great picture of the two of them. It was the day of the snowball fight, and both were laughing uncontrollably. Keely couldn't help but beam.

"Thanks, Pim. This really means alot to me."

"Yeah, well we had alot of fun that day. And now we both have a picture to remember it by." Pim affirmed.

Keely extended her arms to give her a hug, but Pim stopped her.

"Wait just a sec there, Blondie. I just wanted to say that I know how you feel about my brother. Truth be told, I don't really want him to have a girlfriend."

Keely frowned.

"But.." Pim continued, "if he has to have one I don't guess I could really think of anyone better than you."

The smiled returned and Keely held out her arms once more.

"Oh, what the heck?" Pim said and gave her a big hug.

Both walked back to the living room. Everyone opened the rest of their gifts. Except for Phil and Keely. They had decided to exchange theirs privatley. Once all the other gifts were opened, everyone else headed to a different part of the house. Phil and Keely were the only ones left in the living room. They were both sitting on the couch.

"Well, should we swap yet?", Phil questioned.

"Sure." Keely responded.

Both of them pulled out white envelopes. Phil opened his. He pulled out a Christmas card that read: May your holiday be filled with happiness and joy. Keely had written a message: "Phil, you are the best friend anyone could ever ask for.- Keely."

Also inside was forty dollars.

"I'm sorry if you don't like it. I really wanted to get you something more special" Keely told him as he read it.

When he finished reading, he laughed.

Keely got a hurt expression on her face. "I knew you wouldn't like it. I'm sorry, I -"

Phil interrupted her. "It's not that. Open yours."

She did. It was another card. Inside, he had written "Keely, you are the best friend anyone could ever ask for." And also inside was forty dollars. This made her laugh, too. "Well great minds do think alike." she reasoned.

Both of them sat back on the couch in silence for moment.

Finally, Keely said "We did a great job decorating the tree. It's so beautiful."

Phil sighed. "Yeah... yeah it is." he stated softly.

Keely got a gloomy look on her face. "Phil, what's wrong? You've been totally excited the past couple of days. Now tonight you just seem kind of down."

"It's nothing. I'm okay. I just..." he began. But he quit when he noticed Keely's eyes. They were amazing anyway, but tonight they were astounding. The dress she was wearing really brought out the green in them.

_I can't do this anymore! I can't take it... I've GOT to tell her how I feel _he thought.

"No, you know what? Everything's not okay! I've got something I need to tell you."

He got up and began pacing across the floor.

"In all honesty, I really wanted to get you something more than money. But I couldn't find anything. Nothing seemed great enough. Keely, you're so special to me! I can't even begin to put it into words. All I know is you are the best thing that's EVER happened to me. I mean, here I am, stranded in this century and I should be miserable. Instead, I'm ecstatic that we're here because if we weren't I wouldn't have you!"

He took a deep breath. Now that he'd started, he couldn't seem to stop.

"You're smart, funny, beautiful... and the best friend I think I could ever find. Do you have any idea how lucky I am?"

He looked over at her. Her eyes were glistening with tears.

"Great!" he yelled, throwing his hands up, frustrated. "Now I've made you cry."

He joined her on the couch and gave her a hug to comfort her.

"Yes..." she said simply.

"What?" he inquired.

"Yes. I know exactly how lucky you are. Because it's how lucky I am to have you." She took a deep breath. It was her turn to give a speech.

"Phil, you mean the world to me. And I gave you money for the same reason you gave me money. Nothing else seemed special enough for you. Oh, and that's not all! You have the greatest smile, and this unbelievable way to cheer me up when I'm depressed. I'm so scared that one day you'll have to go back to the future and leave me. I don't know if I could take it. My life wouldn't be the same. Not at all! I'd be miserable forever. You're my best friend, and I love you more than you could ever know."

"You... love me?" he asked, trying to let this all sink in.

She nodded. "Yes... I've wanted to tell you for so long but my fear got in the way. But I don't care anymore. Having you know is better than you not knowing. I just had to tell you. And if you don't feel the same way, I totally understand. We can just go back to being friends."

Phil hugged her again. "You are totally mental if you don't think I feel the same way after what I just told you. Of course I feel the same way! Keel, I love you. I always have... always will. There is no one else out there for me. I know it."

Keely grinned from ear to ear. Then, finally something happened that she'd wanted for two years now.

She felt Phil's lips cover her own. They were warm and soft, just as she'd always imagined. She began kissing him back and encircled his neck with her arms, pulling him closer. His hand began gradually caressing her back.

Their faces were still inches together when they broke apart.

"It's about time..." she whispered.

"You're telling me. I love you so much, Keel." he murmered, gently stroking a whisp of hair away from her face.

She grinned. "I love you, too... Mr. Fuzzy Bear." she joked, kissing the tip of his nose.

He glared at her playfully. They both leaned back on the couch again, Keely's head on his chest and his arms around her.

"Well, it's official." she told him.

"What's that?" he wondered aloud.

"Christmas this year was perfect. This was my secret. I'm glad I finally let it out."

He kissed the top of her head. "So am I, Keely. So am I."

Both of them knew that every Christmas from then on would be perfect. Because each of them had finally gotten what they truly wanted.

Whoo hoo!Oh my gosh, it's finished! I can't believe it! Sorry if it was wasn't Phluffy enough. -LoL- I tried to make it that way! This is my first kissing fic, too so please go easy on me. Sorry as well if there are any typos. Well hope you all liked it. The song is by Jessica Simpson, in case anyone is wondering. Might be lame but it was the only one I could think of at the time that went with Keely's feelings! I really appreciate everyone's reviews. Love you all. Over & OUT! Oh yea and CUT:)


End file.
